


Can't Sleep

by haywoods



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haywoods/pseuds/haywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Imagine of Barba reading to you in bed to help you fall asleep? Cute cuddling and stuff please ]</p>
<p>Prompt found via tumblr and added my own twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously. I came up with this on the spot in less than 15 minutes. Enjoy my google translate Spanish.

You always had trouble falling asleep, it was one of your biggest problems. It didn't matter if the bed you were in was comfortable or that you felt warm and toasty. You just couldn't fall asleep no matter what. So it figures you'd end up with someone who can fall asleep at the drop of a hat. 

"Rafi, I can't sleep" You mumble as you roll over on your side and nudge your boyfriend who is currently sleeping like a log.

"Por favor , volver a dormir" the voice says back to you, not realizing you can't understand a word of Spanish in his half sleep state.

"Read me a book, please? I can't sleep."

He reaches for the light to turn it on, staring at you like you have two heads. 

"Are you seriously asking me to read you a book right now?" Glancing at the clocking seeing that it's half past 3am. "You can't be serious."

"Rafi, I'm very serious. Please? I don't care what book it is, I just need something to fall asleep to." You whine while giving your best doe eyes and full lipped pout.

"Okay, okay I'll read you a book"

Trying to surpass a giggle you get nice and warm under the covers once again trying to get comfortable watching him get up and stumble his way around the room looking for anything to read to you so you can fall asleep and he can get the rest he needs.

"All I could find was Divergent or Night Film, which one?" "Hmmm, let's go with Divergent since I haven't read that one yet."

The bed shifts as he moves to sit next to you and instantly you cuddle up to his side. He wasn't normally a cuddler but for you, it was an exception that he really did not mind.

Closing your eyes you focus on his voice and the words he's reading on the page. By the fourth chapter though, you get an idea in your head. You sit up and stare right at him.

"The reason for the simplicity isn't disdain for uniqueness, as the other factions have sometimes interpreted it."

Before he can start the next sentence you smack the book out of his hands. 

"Pick that up, nerd."


End file.
